


Anything for Love

by annabeth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, dark!Al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Ever since Edward managed to transmute Al back into his body, there's been something slightlyoffabout his brother...





	Anything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Don’t Leave Home” by Dido  
> a couple of lines of dialogue taken from that song and “Who Makes You Feel,” also by Dido
> 
> I wrote this years ago but it's still one of my favorites. It's been posted before to an LJ comm, where it was quite well-received, so I thought I'd stick it up on AO3 too. :/

“Brother, my new body is beautiful, don’t you think?” Al ran his palms up and down his naked sides, the towel he wore after his shower hanging precariously low on his exceptionally slender hips. He had only been restored for a few days, but already he seemed slimmer than ever, his ribs showing, his face sharp angles--very different from the roundness of his ten-year-old self.

“Al,” Edward said cautiously, “don’t you think you should get dressed?” His brother turned around slowly, pulling his hands through dark-honey coloured hair. On his back, just under his neck, was a circle of red--the strange imprint on his skin of the blood-seal he’d had as armour. Ed wasn’t sure if Al realised it was still there.

“I’m much too beautiful to cover myself up with clothes,” Al said dreamily, and tugged off the towel and turned to face Edward. “By the way,” he said, “Colonel Mustang called. I told him you were busy.”

Ed looked up from his notebook, pencil dangling from suddenly loose fingers. Why did Al seem--different--somehow? Something about the tone of his voice. . .

“I’m just making notes on your transmutation,” Edward said slowly. “I know I can’t stand him, but I’m not exactly busy.”

Al walked over, so silent Edward was startled; he’d grown so used to the sound of steel that preceded his brother.

“Oh, but you are, dear brother.” He put his hands on Ed’s shoulders and pushed him back against the couch. “And I don’t think you should talk to the Colonel.”

“Why not?” Edward asked. His stomach felt suddenly funny.

“Well,” Alphonse put a finger to his lips, “I suppose it’s because I love you, and I don’t want to share you with anyone right now.”

The feeling in Edward’s stomach dissolved. For a moment--but no. Al was still his little brother, more entitled to Edward’s time than anyone else. _Especially_ the Colonel. He reached around Al and closed the notebook. And realised that a very naked, somewhat-damp Alphonse still had him pinned against the couch. What was going on? Al leaned forward, tipping his lips against Ed’s ear.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said softly.

“What question?” Ed said breathlessly. He felt strange.

“Aren’t I beautiful?” Al had a hand on the couch on either side of Edward’s head. His breath was warm against Ed’s ear.

“Of course,” Edward said. “I made you that way.”

Alphonse straightened up. He walked to the windows and drew the blinds, standing silhouetted in the late afternoon sunlight glowing behind the blinds.

“I wonder why?” he said speculatively. Ed fidgeted in place. Al was acting strange.

“I should call the Colonel,” Edward began, moving to stand up.

“ _No_!” Al moved so fast Edward couldn’t track his movements, as he shoved Ed back down. “No,” he repeated quietly. “I don’t want you to talk to anyone but me.” And then his lips came down on Ed’s; Edward, surprised, didn’t struggle.

After a moment, the fact that he was kissing his own brother crashed into his awareness, and he tried to push Al away. His brother raised his head, lips ruby and damp.

“This is wrong,” Edward said.

“But Ed,” Al said reasonably, “don’t you love me?”

“Of course,” he replied. “But--”

“Then you’ll kiss me, won’t you?” Al interrupted. He caressed the side of Ed’s face with a fingertip. “ _Won’t_ you?”

Edward sighed. How could he deny Al anything, when he’d been the one who had caused Al to lose his body? Because of him, Al had never been kissed; never been able to touch anyone and feel it. Until now.

“Of course,” he said finally. And when Al kissed him again, he kissed back.

\--

“Argh,” Edward said, rolling his automail arm in its port. “It needs maintenance. I should call Winry--”

“Let me call her,” Al said, smiling. He held up an orange and a knife. “Do you want me to peel you an orange?”

“Al,” Ed said, brushing his flesh hand through his very long golden hair. “I can do that myself, you know.”

“But I’d rather,” Al replied. He began to peel the orange over the trash pail. “You need a haircut. Let me get the scissors.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to go to a barber?” Ed asked.

“No, no,” Al said and smiled again. “I can definitely do it.”

“All right,” Ed acceded. He leaned back against the couch.

“When I call Winry, I’ll be sure to ask her for some of the ointment for your shoulder.”

“Doesn’t the Colonel wonder why I haven’t been to work?” Ed asked, twisting a strand of golden hair between his fingers. He was a little leery about Al cutting his hair, but Al seemed to be very talented at anything he set his mind to.

“Not at all,” Al grinned. He put the orange on a plate and walked into the living room, holding a slice in front of Ed’s lips. “Open.” Edward opened his mouth obediently, and the juicy slice was placed gently on his tongue. “I’ve told him that the transmutation took a lot out of you and you need to rest.”

Ed finished chewing and opened his mouth to speak, only to find another piece of orange on his tongue.

“Don’t argue,” Al said sharply. “You hate Colonel Mustang, so if you never go back, what does it matter?” He put the plate aside and dipped his head down, covering Ed’s mouth with his own. Ed compliantly allowed his mouth to be guided open, and then touched his tongue to his brother’s. The kisses were sweet now, even if they seemed tinged with something he couldn’t put his finger on. Al kissed him for a moment longer, then drew back. The wet sound of lips parting filled Ed’s ears.

“Brother-dear,” Al said, “I want you to touch me.” He opened his pants, lifted out his erection, and waited. Ed obediently opened his mouth again, and this time felt his brother’s cock fill his mouth. This was not the first time he had done this; although the first time he had refused. He still had a bruise as testament to his disobedience. Al thrust within the confines of his mouth, and he sucked long and hard, moving his tongue along the length and trying not to gag as Al pushed forcefully into the back of his throat. With effort he relaxed his throat, and tried to keep up with Al’s thrusts.

There was no warning before he came; there never was. Just the sudden salty-bitter flow of liquid running down his throat. Once more he had to swallow hard to keep from gagging. Al withdrew, and then finished orgasming, the rest of the fluid hitting Ed’s cheek, his lower lip, his chin. He hated this part--but it made Al so _happy_ , and Ed wanted his brother to be always in good spirits. He wanted his little brother to have whatever he desired--even if, for some strange reason, what he desired was his brother.

“Good boy,” Al said, and dipped a finger in the sticky liquid on his cheek. He inserted his finger in Ed’s mouth, and once more he sucked and swirled his tongue. “Now,” Al said, “what was that about going back to work?”

“Nothing,” Ed said hoarsely. “You’re right, of course.”

Al tucked himself back into his pants and resumed feeding Ed the orange slices. “You shouldn’t leave home,” he said, and kissed Ed’s cheek where the come was still drying. “There’s nothing for you out there. I have everything you need.”

“Could you, maybe, wash my face?” Ed said, and knew before that slender hand landed on the side of his jaw that Al was going to slap him.

“No,” Al said. “You know better than that.”

“I’m sorry,” Ed said. He hung his head.

“Go in the bathroom and make up for what you just said,” Al said levelly, and Ed stood, following his instructions. He knew what Al meant; he’d just eaten the orange, and if Al felt he was misbehaving, then there was only one thing he could do.

Throwing up was painful and revolting, and Ed knew that he wouldn’t be given food for the rest of the evening unless he did something particularly pleasing. He didn’t mind, though. He could spend the rest of his life doing penance, and it wouldn’t make up for what he’d put his little brother through. Five years spent as an empty shell of armour; Al was perfectly right to punish him.

When he finished, he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. Al wouldn’t kiss him until he was satisfied that Ed had done so; this wasn’t the first time for this, either.

\--

“Spread your knees,” Al said firmly, and before Ed could obey he pushed his legs--automail gently, but flesh more aggressively--apart. “You love me, don’t you, Edward?” he said, and smiled delicately.

“Of course, Al,” Ed replied, and raised his hips off the bed. If he didn’t love his brother, he wouldn’t tolerate this. But he did and that’s why he allowed it. When Al pushed into his body with no preparation and very little lube, Ed bit clean through his lip to keep from screaming. Al wouldn’t appreciate it if he screamed.

The thrusts were shallow, and none of them hit that spot he’d read about, but then, they never did. Al just didn’t care if Ed enjoyed it--his main motivation was enjoying _himself_. And why shouldn’t he?

“Tell me it feels heavenly,” Al said, and pulled out only to seat himself back in Ed’s body a moment later.

“It feels heavenly,” Ed said dutifully, even though truthfully, it burned and hurt like hell.

“Who makes you feel like I make you feel?” Al said, and slapped Ed’s hip with his open palm.

“No one,” Ed said roughly around the pain.

“No one,” repeated Al. “So you won’t be leaving, will you?”

“No,” Ed answered, and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see that strange light in Al’s eyes, or the way his face twisted sometimes into something Ed didn’t recognise.

After all, there was no one he loved above his brother; and no one his brother loved above him.

As Al came shuddering inside his body, he smiled. He was content.

end.


End file.
